


Good Morning

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Morning Kisses, Wedding Fluff, Wedding traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ron and Hermione accidentally run into each other in the bathroom on their wedding morning. What could they possibly do to make Molly fuss at them?





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hillnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillnerd/gifts).

> Inspired by art by hillyminnie
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48618283106/in/dateposted-public/)  

> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48618281956/in/dateposted-public/)  


Ron looked out the window of his old room and watched the sunrise. Today didn’t feel any different than yesterday, but he knew better. The Burrow was full of people, there were tents set up in the field by the pond, and his best dress robes were hanging on the door of his closet. He was getting married at sunset. Some dreams take time to come true, but he needed a shower and shave before he started on the list Hermione had for him to get done before the ceremony.

Hermione stretched as sunlight streamed into her room. Today was going to be a great day. The sun was shining, the Burrow was quiet, and she was getting married at sunset. She had things to do and people to see, but she needed to brush her teeth before she felt able to tackle her list.

Molly smiled as she listened to the kettle whistle on the stove. Today wasn’t starting any different than any other morning. She could hear the sounds of her family beginning to stir in their rooms of the Burrow. There were a few extras in the house, but Harry and Hermione were an important part of her family, too. Harry was now officially her son-in-law, and Hermione would be her daughter-in-law by sundown. With a wave of her wand, Molly collected fresh towels to take to the bathrooms scattered throughout the Burrow. It was time to get down to the business of getting ready for a wedding.

Hermione knocked on the bathroom door before she walked in. She could hear the shower running, but Molly had declared this bathroom was for “her girls” to use to get ready. “Just coming in to brush my teeth,” Hermione spoke up, so the person in the shower knew she was there. “I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.”

Hermione closed her eyes as she brushed her teeth. Visualizing the list of things she still had to do, she worked the toothbrush over her teeth. She was startled out of her list by a kiss on the nape of her neck. “Morning, love.”

“_RON_, what are you doing in here.” Hermione tried to speak around her toothbrush. “This is the girls' bathroom. We are not supposed to see each other until tonight. Your mother…”

“Is never going to know,” Ron whispered as he peppered kisses along her neck. “Harry is in the other bathroom. We have to degnome the garden before we can start on your list and it was faster for each of us to take a bathroom to get ready..”

Hermione finished brushing her teeth and turned in Ron’s arms. “I missed you last night. Did you know that Ginny snores now that she is pregnant? She warned me, but I had no idea.”

“Love, I snore.” Ron tucked Hermione’s head under his chin. “That is not why you missed me last night. Why did you mention that particular Muggle tradition to Mum last week?”

Hermione kissed the water drops of Ron’s chest before she looked up at him. “Because my mother had me flustered and we were talking about traditions, and it just slipped out. I had no idea your mum would actually like it and insist that we spend a whole day apart before the ceremony.”

Ron lifted the hem of Hermione’s camisole and ran his hands along the skin of her back. “We have a few minutes. They will have to hold me until I see you tonight. Kiss me before Harry comes looking for me.”Ron bent down to nip at Hermione’s lips.

”If she catches us…” Hermione whispered before she nipped his lip in return. “She will lock us in separate rooms until sunset.”

Ron’s world narrowed to the space between them as he tasted toothpaste and Hermione. “What she doesn’t know…” he breathed as he sealed his lips over hers and deepened their kiss.

“_RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_” Molly’s voice rang through the small bathroom.

“I’m kissing my wife good morning.” Ron sighed as he ended their kiss and rested his forehead against Hermione’s.

“She is not your wife _yet_, and you are only wearing a towel.” Molly snapped as she dropped the towels she was carrying onto the counter. “I _suggest_ you let your finacèe go and get some clothes on. You can snog all you want, after the reception.”

“But, Mum…” Ron started to protest Molly’s declaration.

Molly snapped a towel at Ron and kept on talking. “Hermione, dear, there is tea waiting on you in the kitchen. Ginny said she would meet you in the tent in about twenty minutes. Ronald, let her go and get some clothes on. Harry has your breakfast out in the garden. The gnomes wait for no one, and I will not have uninvited guests at this wedding.”

Molly turned and headed out of the bathroom. A chorus of reluctant “Yes, Mum” comments drifted out of the bathroom as she headed for her next task.

“I guess we have been given our marching orders,” Hermione sighed as she ran her fingers along the slope of Ron’s shoulders.

“Just one more kiss before I go?” Ron smirked as he leaned in to capture Hermione’s lips.

“_RONALD_, I will not tell you again…” Molly’s voice drifted back into the bathroom.

“Yes. Mum,” Ron whispered as he kissed Hermione until they both forgot what they were supposed to be doing.

“_RONALD_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> MAny thanks to GaeilgeRua for her beta work on this little piece of fluff :)


End file.
